


red thread

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: "Sus padres le habían dicho que dejara de preguntarle eso a la gente. Era incómodo, decían, y acabaría por causarle problemas. Al principio solo habían sido sueños, sensaciones. Pero en algún momento de su vida, Jeno empezó a verlos ahí, atados a los índices de las personas."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	red thread

Fue su abuela paterna, una de las muchas veces que pasó las vacaciones de verano en su casita de campo en Boseong, la que le explicó la leyenda del hilo rojo, rodeado de plantaciones de té verde, templos y amistades forjadas bajo sol con el canto de las chicharras de fondo.

—¿Entonces, tú también lo puedes ver, abuela? —su cabeza se inclinó a un lado y observó como la mirada de la anciana se enternecía.

—No, cielo —el pequeño Jeno agachó la cabeza y balanceó los pies—. Es tan solo una leyenda, ¿no crees?

No, para él no era tan solo una leyenda. Sus padres le habían dicho que dejara de preguntarle eso a la gente. Era incómodo, decían, y acabaría por causarle problemas. Al principio solo habían sido sueños, sensaciones. Pero en algún momento de su vida, Jeno empezó a verlos ahí, atados a los índices de las personas. Los hilos se entrelazaban entre ellos, cientos, miles, millones. Si cerraba los ojos en las multitudes podía verlos y sentirlos a su alrededor, temblando, estirándose, vibrando, pero jamás rompiéndose. Algunos lo rozaban. A veces incluso lloraba, sobrecogido, incapaz de entender aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, con la piel de gallina y el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad; pero era bonito, era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

Y quería que el resto también lo viera, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, quería compartirlo con el mundo. Pero pronto entendió que no podía hacerlo, que no podría hacerlo jamás. Por más que alguien fuera capaz de creerlo, ¿cómo sería capaz de comprenderlo? Ni siquiera él, después de muchos años, había conseguido entenderlo. Había empezado a pensar en ello como una tortura.

—¿Tú sí puedes verlos, Jeno?

Alzó la mirada hacia la cara sonriente de su abuela. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba aquello. Él, repentinamente avergonzado, siguió el viejo y maltratado hilo rojo que colgaba del índice de su abuela, que se perdía en el interior de la casa y que acaba atado en el dedo de su abuelo.

Volvió su vista hasta su abuela y asintió. No hubo risas como las de sus compañeros de clase. No hubo regañinas ni reproches por lo bajo como las de sus padres. Su abuela reposó la espalda sobre la silla y cruzó sus brazos, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Ves el mundo de una forma distinta al resto, Jeno —le dijo, su voz estaba teñida de algo que el chico no supo describir. Tal vez nostalgia—. No pierdas el tiempo intentando explicárselo al resto, Jeno. No te entenderán. Tan solo disfruta del don con el que te han bendecido los Dioses.

Y Jeno volvió a asentir, y miró su índice, desnudo, sin ningún hilo atado en él. Y pensó en sus padres, en sus dedos atados, pero no entre ellos. Pensó en todas las veces que los había oído decirse te quiero. En todas las veces que los había oído discutir, perdonarse, insistir.

Jeno, rápidamente, empezó a preguntarse qué era el amor, qué era el destino, que hacía a las personas permanecer juntas a pesar de todo, a pesar de las discusiones. ¿Cómo sabían sus padres que se querían? ¿Qué les movía a decirse te amo? Si sus hilos no estaban conectados, significaba entonces, ¿que el mundo era un engaño?

El mundo, y las emociones y las decisiones que lo llenaban, se convirtieron en algo confuso para Jeno.

Tenía quince años cuando Chayeol, la nieta de los vecinos de su abuela, la besó en aquel banco que había junto a la carretera de las afueras del pueblo. Olía a petricor y a hierva verde, sus labios eran suaves y las frías manos de la chica temblaban sobre sus hombros. Se separaron, ella sonrió y él no pudo dejar de mirar el hilo rojo que tiraba de su dedo casi sin descanso. Tiraba de ella, una, y otra, y otra vez, y ella seguía ahí, mirándole con los ojos brillantes, emocionada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No era amor. No sabía qué era, pero no era amor. Aunque él sintiera mil cosas por ella, aunque su corazón se aceleraba al verla y sus manos cosquillearan por tocarla, aquello no era amor, y lo que ella sentía tampoco lo era.

Y cinco años después Jeno seguía sin saber qué era lo que llevaba a las personas a pensar que aquello que sentían era verdadero amor. Para ellos, en realidad, era fácil. Se dejaban llevar, confiaban en lo que sus corazones les decían. Pero él no podía hacer eso. No cuando su dedo seguía desatado y sus padres se habían acabado divorciando.

Lo que Jeno podía ver no era un don, era una maldición, su hilo rojo del destino jamás estaría atado con el alguien y el jamás sería capaz de amar.

O, al menos, eso creía él.

Porque Jeno estaba dibujando a la sombra de un cerezo cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. Alzó la vista al frente y se quitó un auricular. El ruido no era algo usual en los parques de su facultad.

Eran un chico y una chica, tal vez de su edad. Ella estaba llorando y él alargaba la mano débil e impotente hacia ella. Su hilo revoloteaba a su alrededor, no era nuevo, y a pesar de ser jóvenes, estaba algo maltratado.

Jeno por poco no lo ve, algo ajeno a él le hizo continuar mirando algo que realmente no le interesaba, pero lo vio, a aquel chico rubio, su callado compañero de clase, pasando frente a ellos. Lo vio extender la mano hacia atrás, distraído, como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el corazón de Jeno se paralizó, los dedos del chico se enrollaron con el hilo y entonces, simplemente sucedió.

El hilo se rompió, desapareció ante su mirada incrédula.

Jeno se quedó frío, estático, conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Su respiración se volvió errática y su pequeño mundo se vino abajo.

Antes de procesar lo que estaba haciendo, guardó sus cosas en la mochila torpemente y empezó a andar. Alcanzó a Jaemin a grandes zancadas, alargó la mano y cogió su antebrazo.

El chico se giró, su semblante se contrajo con confusión y soltó una débil exclamación de sorpresa. Jeno se quedó ahí de pie, preguntándose después de muchísimo tiempo si lo que acababa de ver no era fruto de su imaginación. Pero no podía serlo. Él… deseaba que no lo fuera.

—Lo… lo has roto —susurró. Na Jaemin, que no podía creer que precisamente Lee Jeno estuviera hablándole, agrandó los ojos y se soltó de su agarre.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —bramó. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca, la gran mayoría de alumnos estaban sentados en el césped, ajenos a ellos.

—Yo… te he visto cogerlo —murmuró el otro, estaba algo pálido, respiraba a gran velocidad y aquello puso nervioso a Jaemin—. El hilo, el de aquella pareja, yo…

Jaemin fue a negarlo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara de decir tonterías, pero no pudo. Tenía a ese chico, a Jeno (que ni siquiera sabía su nombre), frente a él y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sencillamente no pudo hacer más que cogerle la mano y llevárselo a otro sitio más privado.

Ignoró sus silencios, el tacto de sus manos y el hormigueo de su estómago. Acabaron en una cafetería prácticamente vacía. Jaemin se pidió un batido de chocolate y le pidió un café con leche a Jeno porque por una vez en su vida, el rubio quiso creer en su instinto.

Acertó, y el chico acabó tomando la taza entre sus manos con ansias. Era una situación extraña, Jaemin creía que era el único que podía ver los hilos y al parecer… Jeno creía lo mismo. Se miraron y apartaron la vista al menos un par de veces.

El rubio se removió en su silla e ideó una estrategia rápida que le permitiera largarse de allí lo antes posible. Al fin y al cabo, Jaemin había estado combatiendo contra todo aquel revoltijo de emociones que sentía en ese preciso momento los últimos dos años. Demasiado tímido, demasiado traumatizado por los caprichos del destino, jamás se había atrevido a dirigirse directamente a Jeno; a pesar de lo que sentía, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estuviera atado.

—Ves… los hilos —su pierna empezó a revotar con nerviosismo y Jeno asintió—. ¿Y no puedes romperlos? —Jeno negó—. ¿Ni siquiera los negros?

El pelinegro se tensó en su sitio y Jaemin, por instinto, también.

—¿Hay hilos negros? —murmuró.

—Sí, el que he roto era negro, ¿no lo has visto?

—No, era rojo.

—No, era negro —insistió—. Si hubiera sido rojo, no hubiera podido romperlo. Solo puedo romper los hilos envenenados, los de las personas destinadas a hacerse daño —Jeno abrió mucho los ojos, y aunque parecía que miraban a Jaemin, en realidad estaban perdidos mucho más allá—. Tú… ¿no?

No, él no, y ahí empezó todo. Porque Jeno descubrió que no todos los hilos significan amor y Jaemin averiguó que compartía su forma de ver el mundo con la única persona por la que había llegado a sentir algo.

El destino, ¿tal vez?

En aquella cafetería, mirándose a los ojos y con unas inexplicables ganas de llorar invadiéndoles el alma, Jeno y Jaemin comprendieron que no estaban solos. Que jamás lo habían estado. Que tal vez, después de todo aquel tiempo, el destino había decidido darles las respuestas de todas las preguntas.

Y estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, y toda la noche, y cuando despertaron aquella mañana siguieron hablando. Porque nunca antes alguien les había entendido en tantos niveles porque, aunque veían cosas parecidas, no las veían de la misma forma.

Jaemin era el consuelo que Jeno siempre había necesitado. Los hilos podían romperse, mantenerlos rojos no tan solo dependía del destino: también dependía de ellos. Los hilos no siempre representaban amor y el amor no tan solo era representado por los hilos.

Se dejaron conocer, se abrieron el uno al otro y, aunque tuvieran miedo a despertar de aquel sueño, permitieron que aquel sentimiento fluyera entre ellos.

Jeno seguía sin saber qué era, tal vez fuera emoción, tal vez fuera euforia, tal vez fuera aquel amor que no estaba seguro de haber sentido nunca antes. O tal vez no hacía falta saberlo. Por eso, cuando su alma le pidió a gritos besar a Jaemin a la orilla del rio aquel día de otoño, lo hizo. A pesar de sus dedos desatados, a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad de que el hilo jamás los uniera.

Se permitieron sentir todo aquello y más. Se dejaron quitar la ropa, fueron valientes, se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron te quiero porque en aquel momento se sentía tan real, tan vivo. Qué más daba. Qué más daba el destino, qué más daba el jodido mundo entero, porque Jaemin se tumbó, Jeno se inclinó sobre él y le besó de arriba abajo. Porque Jaemin lloró de pura desesperación mientras Jeno entraba en su interior, le susurraba _te amr, te amo_ , y él se aferraba a sus hombros porque estaba perdiendo el mundo de vista, porque se estaban uniendo de otras mil formas distintas.

Y es que la vida está hecha de matices que ellos no habían acabado de ver del todo hasta que se habían conocido. Habían, al fin, dejado de creer únicamente en el destino, habían empezado a creer en ellos mismos, en el poder de sus propios sentimientos.

Se amaron durante semanas, durante meses, durante años. Y seguían ahí, ignorando las posibilidades del destino, ignorando que, tal vez, todo podía acabar explotándole en las manos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque, aunque también discutieron, aunque no todo fue fácil, aunque en ocasiones dudaron y se equivocaron, se mantuvieron firmes, inmutables, amándose porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de tener la certeza de la fuerza del destino, se eligieron una, y otra, y otra vez.

Así que una mañana de primavera, cuando Jeno abrió los ojos, el destino decidió jugar sus cartas.

Lo sintió al instante, en su dedo índice, la tirantez, el tacto casi fantasmal del hilo. Alzó la palma, la puso justo en frente de sus ojos. Lo enredó entre sus dedos y tiró. Soltó un jadeo, la mano de Jaemin junto a la suya, atada, unidas no tan solo por el hilo, sino por sus dedos.

Se miraron. Seguían siendo los mismos chicos que se habían mirado aquel día en la cafetería, solo que, en aquel momento, estaban seguros de que aquel hilo, a pesar de todo, lo habían elegido ellos.

_14/11/2019_

_Noone_


End file.
